


【mmtg】暂时性功能障碍（美苏美，互攻

by Funcy



Category: mmtg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy





	【mmtg】暂时性功能障碍（美苏美，互攻

前言：本篇主旨是捆绑play。故事源自一个空手套白肉的点梗：“这次换牛仔把Illya绑床头上（要靠坐床板），然后用Mr. Dildo，Mr. Fingers，Mr. Tongue来轮番play，但是就是不用Mr. Solo Junior。”这个设定，我们讲道理，背景要铺垫得很特殊才行。毕竟用上那么多位mr.以及一身本事，独不用上Solo jr的话，Solo尝不到甜头却做这场买卖，这得多大的心和奉献精神。然后他就被设定成暂时ed了。。。

避雷针：1、Solo神经损伤暂时勃起功能障碍。2、身残志坚的Solo把Illya捆起来轮番play，试图心理性勃起。3、Solo失败了。4、Illya巨巨友情指检。5、指检演变得一发不可收拾（讲道理，一发怎么能够，至少两发）。6、Illya巨巨的巨巨通过生理和心理双管齐下治好了Solo。7、然后他们干了个爽。

情感设定：人生已经如此艰难，有的爱情不妨在同人中拆穿。

题目：又名《这只是暂时的神经功能障碍，把性字去掉谢谢》

暂时性功能障碍

第一章 对不起，让一让，我要把Solo先摔成神经性ED   
废工厂！又是废工厂！最近的恐怖分子真是愈发不懂享受生活！  
Solo在夺路狂奔中保持着同样急速的腹诽。  
郊外的星夜本应寂静无声，空旷的二层废弃厂房内却层层回荡着枪声与喊叫声，Solo的感官中则充斥着擂鼓的心跳声与迫近的脚步声。不知是工厂废弃时资本家带走了一切能带走的东西，还是长久的弃置养活了一批又一批拾荒者，总之，现下，举目四壁、难寻掩体的Solo只能——跑！  
以及在本能的奔跑中暗自期待Illya能尽快暴力解决掉属于他的那团麻烦。  
疾步逃至二楼一侧，将追兵甩出一定距离，Solo对着面前空得一览无余的巨型空间感到一瞬的无力。如此宽阔的空间，可以想象繁荣时期坐满工人的盛况，而此时，却只能使Solo联想到一具大得“盛情难却”的棺材。所幸连窗框都已空得毫无保留的死地中，尚余几根可供隐蔽的承重立柱，Solo毫不迟疑地选择了最远的那根藏身。  
背靠着与夜色同样冰冷的水泥柱身，Solo将视线随意搭在面前咫尺的空洞窗框上，全部知觉都集中在听觉，心跳声逐渐淡出Solo的感官，只余楼梯上错落的脚步声——和门被踢开的闷响。  
Oh！Come on！Napoleon Solo，你是主角，以少胜多是你的宿命！Solo将不着边际的自我欣赏作为鏖战前最后的放松。  
下一秒屏息回身，果断地让打头阵的倒霉鬼在枪响中坠地。  
几枚子弹擦身而过，在Solo的身体上堪堪留下几道灼痕。左躲右闪中，Solo伺机反攻，又解决掉了三人。看来今晚幸运女神喜爱他这样的男人，Solo觉得自己又恋爱了，与女神的闪电热恋让他简直想多偷几幅她的画作来庆祝。  
即便是虚无的爱情也会令人冲昏头脑，Solo被他仅剩的那位对手近了身，枪战在彼此的手刀与擒拿中演变成了肉搏战，或者说，被打飞的枪支的争夺战。  
Napoleon Solo加十分！冰凉的触感终结了这场看似杂乱无章的野蛮缠斗，掌中枪托的防滑纹告诉Solo，今夜是他的又一个胜利之夜，没错，就是你们司空见惯的又一个。  
Solo用了十分力道的猛踢和Solo手中枪口的冰冷触感，终于使对手不情愿地与他拉开了一个稍稍体面些的距离（与肢体交缠相比），两只灵长类动物得以舒展脊椎直立对峙。M1911A1，美国制造的传奇之作，大口径杀伤力一流，满足了Solo此刻浪漫主义和现实主义的双重需求。  
镀层使合金钢材在暗夜中泛着幽光，身后的月光将Solo的影子投到对手身上。  
肾上腺素泵上大脑的不仅是敏锐和兴奋，还有自大，以及，自大。Solo认为在这种完胜的时刻，可以放任自己晚一秒扣动扳机，让子弹晚一秒再飞，让生死之判晚一秒降临。嘿，将之命名为Solo式的英雄美学真是再合适不过了。  
然而，一秒可以做很多事。例如，对方抓住这一秒的空隙，在骤然而起的怒吼声中将Solo扑出了窗外；又如，Solo在失去平衡到坠落的一秒里，扣动扳机，让吼声戛然而止。  
坠落的过程十分迅速。尽管工厂的层高不同于住宅或商业用地，Solo却还是来不及做出任何保护自己的动作。他的大脑陷入了暂时的宕机，而视觉和听觉并未停止工作，它们接收到了一抹色泽颇为熟悉的暗金和一声腔调不甚熟悉的痛呼，可意识却对此做不出任何反应。  
直直坠地的一刻，他并未感到任何疼痛，确切地说，他此刻没有任何知觉。积雪漫过耳廓，他的世界倏然陷入了冰冷与寂静，唯有映入眼帘的天幕提醒着他还活着。如同一整座冰山受到重创被粉碎成粒粒冰屑，这一方天海之上，繁星似极地冰晶莹莹闪亮，璀璨夺目。而这永恒的自然之景，现下正随着Solo的眼皮在他的天地中落幕。  
Solo眼帘的闭合十分缓慢，仿佛这样的动作都耗费了他莫大的力气。  
就在他即将完全谢幕的时候，一阵耳鸣如冰锥刺穿了Solo的意识，他眼前仿若碎冰高悬的星辰也如落雨纷纷，一同扎进了他的骨骼。  
痛、痛、痛，一瞬间各色的痛苦挤破了紧闭的感官，蜂拥着占领了Solo的全部。  
爆炸的痛觉让他知觉混乱，眼中流窜着满目流星，流星背后出现了Illya阴影中黯然的脸。

第二章 是不是全世界只有Solo自己不知道他ED了  
疼痛急速消耗着Solo的体力，紧绷的神经在Illya的注视下逐渐松懈，他不支地合上了双眼，陷入了长时间的昏迷。  
Solo再次睁眼已是几日之后，熟悉的医疗设备与病房布置让他放松地接受了医护专员的一些测试和询问。  
米其林轮胎先生被包扎得动弹不得，百无聊赖的他在昏昏沉沉中迎来了俄国同事的探望。  
“Illya，我失忆了。”本想要逗弄一下同事的Solo一开口就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。  
“我也失忆了，Solo。”Illya波澜不惊中夹杂着鄙视，“完全记不起我是来干什么的，我想我该走了。”  
“嘿，别这样，我突然全都想起来了。”  
“那来帮我回忆一下如何？”  
“没问题，我想……从我们的初次相遇说起。那是一个人烟稀少的夜晚，我们初次见面你就对我穷追不舍，而我，就像一个还没准备好的小姑娘，拼命从一位高大健壮的男士手中逃离，捍卫自己的纯洁。我还记得你在重重灯光中飞向我的样子，而我的时钟却让我只能乘着南瓜卡车与你分离。一段童话般的初遇，不是吗？”  
“和我的记忆完全不符。”  
“那介意分享一下你的回忆吗？”  
“一开始，我的目标是得到Gaby。但是后来我想干的只有杀了你。”  
“所以第二次见面你就干了你想干的。”  
“但是没有成功。”  
“祝贺你没有成功，不然我无法想象这将是你人生中多么大的损失。”  
“但是你却差一点成功了，成功地杀死自己。”  
Solo张了张嘴，却没能吐出任何辩解的词句，Illya也没有留给他辩解的空间，就径自继续了下去。  
“我看到了！我看到你举着枪顶着那个人的头！你为什么不直接杀了他？！你在等什么！你知不知道你在做什么！我顺着枪声拼命跑去你那里不是为了看你眼睁睁送死！我以为你可以解决！我就在门口看着你掉了下去！我看着那个混蛋扑过去抱住你！”  
俄国人已经开始语无伦次，声如雷霆。Solo不得不开口呼唤他的名字，“Illya！”  
Illya恍若未闻，神色紧绷，但是眼神涣散，似是陷入了深不见底的回忆，“而我……却只能看着……”  
Solo知道Illya是枚不定时的炸弹，Solo知道Illya是个实实在在的精神病患，Solo全都知道。Illya也知道，所以他只能短暂留给Solo一个无措又悲伤的眼神，便慌忙打开门离开，独自平复情绪，或者说，到一个对Solo安全的距离独自发泄情绪。  
Solo清醒后两人的第一次相聚无声而散。  
此后的几天，Illya都没有出现。  
倒是他们曾经共同的妈咪Gaby和他们现在共同的上司Mr. Waverly共同出现了一次。  
Solo有些小心翼翼地问起Illya的情况。  
Gaby回答时，用词和神色都透着毫无破绽的古怪，“Solo你……可以放心……Illya他……他是一个非常自律以及踏实的人，你不用为此担心你们的关系。”  
“是的，他不像你，我相信Illya对待感情关系的忠诚。”Waverly的回答听上去非常直接但却令Solo迷惑。  
Gaby在Waverly的话中非常赞同又真诚地频频点头，以眼神传达着对Solo的鼓励。  
Well，距离Solo知道自己ED还有一天的时间。

第三章 Illya！救我！

古怪！古怪！十足的古怪！Solo对于三位同事迥异却令人不得不在意的行为牵肠挂肚。

伤痛和药物让他几日来一直过着不谙晨昏的颠倒生活，当然，在他健康的时间里也大多如此生活。

难得一天与上班族们规律的作息时间同步，Solo兴致盎然地看着病房迎来了一位进行日常检查的美丽医护专员。我们把她称作……Veronica，原谅Solo才被震荡过的大脑一时无法调出这位曾和他有过露水姻缘的美丽同事的姓名，事实上，他并不能确定是不是Veronica。

“Solo先生，难得遇到清醒着还这么老实的您。”这位不能被确定姓名的小姐专业地检查着Solo的身体，同时也专业地发出亲切的讽刺。

“因为难得所以可贵，希望您能够享受这段难得的时光，亲爱的V……”，Solo不能确定已经跑出嘴边的名字是不是能够说出口，哦天哪，为了他未来的治疗考虑，“We can rock and roll！”

说着，Solo用唯一能自由活动的脸做出了自认为非常摇滚的表情。不过从女医生的角度来看，哼，三分摇滚，七分狰狞，十分龇牙咧嘴。

醉心于医学的专业女医生神色倨傲地挑起一侧眉头，一脸嫌色。

“嘿，这可是一种时髦的音乐形式，好吧，也许不够高雅，”Solo谨慎地察言观色，但终究还是忍不住口若悬河，“但我非常喜欢他们的吉他Solo，我相信大家都喜欢Solo。”

“在您身上，脑震荡真是件尤其可怕又可怜的事情，Mr. Solo。”美丽女士的怜悯也带着扑面而来的美感。

“呃，我脑震荡了吗？”

“原本判定为轻微脑震荡，现在我认为我们需要重新确诊。”

“刚刚只是开个玩笑，哈哈。”Solo干笑两声，“能请您给我解释一下我的病情吗，令人尊敬的大医生？”

医疗部门的好同事没有拒绝这位特殊病人的要求，开始慢条斯理地阐释他的伤情，由头到尾。

现在，距离Solo知悉他的ED还有一句话的时间。

“鉴于您素行不良，我认为有必要额外提醒您和您的同事们，您的伤势可能会造成您暂时的勃起功能障碍。”

“什……么？”一直认真听着医生讲解的Solo感觉这句话自己不太想懂，但是，不得不承认，同事们的怪异表现在此找到了解释。Solo拒绝去想到底多少人知道了这件事。

“这里。”久经大小杂症的女医生毫不尴尬，云淡风轻地指了指Mr. Solo Jr的所在，然后对Solo露出了一个幸灾乐祸的微笑。

看着Solo一脸不可置信，女医生再次抛出重磅炸弹，“我反复检查过了，不过是在您昏睡的时候。”

“昏睡的时候当然不会有反应。”Solo试图争辩。

“不知您听说过指检吗？”女医生在Solo面前晃了晃自己纤长的手指。

“我不懂！我什么都不懂！”Solo发出了一声悲鸣，“请您让我静静。”

“如果您有什么不舒服的地方随时让我知道。”

看到你我就不舒服！Solo心里狂呼着，但是表面上只是机械地点了点头。

“事实上，您确实什么都不懂，指检并不是用来检测ED的手段。”女医生关上门后笑着小声嘟哝了一声，小小报复一下这个浪荡子并无损她的专业性。

Illya来到病房的时候，恰好看到女医生一脸诡笑的样子。

“日安，Veronica。”Illya对女性一贯态度恭谨，完全不同于那个病床上的混小子。

“Illya，见到你很高兴。Solo刚刚得知他身体出现的某些小毛病，情绪可能比较低落。”Veronica愉悦地回应，礼貌地让出了病房门口。

“小毛病？”看来Solo并不是世界上最后一个知道他ED的人。

“我刚刚告知他，神经损伤可能引起器质性勃起障碍。”Illya的一脸正直让Veronica忍不住直白地加了一句，“通俗讲就是硬不起来，尽管这么说不太得体，但就是这个意思。”

“哦！好的，感谢您的提醒，我进去看看。”Illya面色微赧，忍不住落荒而逃。

毫无准备的Illya在推开房门的瞬间想象了无数可能的场景——低落的Solo、恼怒的Solo，甚至，默默垂泪的Solo。但是他无论如何也没有想到一个看见他就两眼放出精光的Solo。

“Illya！快过来摸摸我！”

Illya僵在门口，一脸受惊。

“Illya！快过来！摸摸我下面！”

Illya转身欲走。

“Oh！Illya！别离开我！救我！”Solo的声音染上了哀求。

第四章 当游刃有余变成柔软有余

Illya颇具实验精神与友爱精神地于病床旁坐下。他死死地盯着Solo的眼睛，哦天知道，他真的只是在拼命克制自己不要往小Solo的住所瞟，生怕刺激到Solo。

Solo却被他看得愈发心虚。哦天知道，他昏迷了几天，他脑子才被摔过，他……他……他还阳痿了。对，就是这个直白又侮辱的词。Solo一直认为自己像花孔雀一样夺人眼球，像公狮一样威武雄壮，像黑豹一样敏捷无息，但是，他从未想过有朝一日他会像一个阳痿的成年男性一样身患隐疾。这可真是对于惯犯womanizer最一针见血的惩罚。

沉默的眼神交流中，Solo已经神游到比较阉割和阳痿哪种惩罚更残忍的程度了。鉴于他现在的处境，他认为后者更残忍，身体健全但无能比身体残缺更让他难堪。

一向游刃有余的Solo陷入了前所未有的混乱，这种混乱潜移默化地驱使了他刚刚做出的，以及即将做出的咋咋呼呼的行为。

Solo感觉自己早已铜墙铁壁的脸皮正在Illya的视线中融化，脸上传来的高热让他意识到他正在经历多年未见的脸红。

一直死盯着Solo的Illya自然见证了Solo尚余病态的脸庞以肉眼可见的速度染上血色，出乎意料却又毫不意外地，Illya的脸也紧跟着烫了起来。

很好，房间里或坐或卧了两头满脸通红的大象。

“Solo，”难得Illya主动打破沉默，“鉴于你比较有经验，我该怎么做。”说着，Illya试图挤出一个安慰又友善的笑。

“Oh！”Solo被冒犯地怪叫了一声，“Illya，我没有这种经验！还有别笑了，你知不知道你的表情看起来很像在笑话我。”

如果不是行动不便，病床上包扎而成的新晋白色轮胎人肯定早就跳了起来。

“抱歉，”Illya觉得自己现在连呼吸都是错的，但他还是依言换上了一副公事公办的严肃面孔，“那，我该怎么开始？”

Illya难得的好脾气让Solo倍感难堪，一方面为他自己的无理取闹，另一方面为这尴尬的小心翼翼。

“哦，Illya，不用管我。不不不，不是不管我！我的意思，只是，啊！你随便怎样都好，我闭上眼睛，你可以按自己的开始了。”Solo对自己翻了个大大的白眼，然后飞速阖上眼皮遮住了这大片的眼白。

事实上，Solo认为自己这个时候该把枕头、被子、床单，总之一切手边的东西都拿过来遮在自己冒着热气的脸上，然后抱紧自己团成一团。然而，现实中他依旧被捆得动弹不得，只能紧闭双眼。

纯爷们儿从不回头看爆炸，纯爷们儿也从不低头看这事儿！

至少现在不！

房间里安静得过头了。受到气氛的感染，Illya不禁屏着气拉下了Solo的病服裤子，然后轻轻地握住了垂头丧气的Mr. Solo Jr，像对待易燃易爆易碎品一样小心侍弄着。*（注1）

Solo紧闭的眼皮不住颤抖，能清楚地看到眼珠在其下不安游窜。 

在这种隔靴搔痒的力道下，小Solo显然给不出任何积极的反应。

“Illya，可不可以用力点，你可以试着捏捏它，捏捏它的头或者蛋蛋，或者随便什么。你平时的手活可不是这样的。”

你平时的反应也不是这样的。尽管心内为自己辩护着，Illya可不忍心把这句话说出来。 

虽然此间沉静如水，但是Illya还是给Solo做了一套热情如火的服务。虽然Solo的反应也沉静如水，但是Illya却显然开始自顾自沉浸在了这种倾献毕生绝学的手活实践中。

“Oh，Illya，可以了。”依旧毫无动静的Solo睁开眼出声。

Illya见状连忙收起自己眼中跃跃欲试、意犹未尽的兴奋，换上一副无辜的眼神，抿着嘴故作乖巧地看向Solo。

看着Illya的神色，Solo有些悲哀地想到：若是平时Illya敢露出这副样子，他早就欺身而上了，呜——

“嘿，宝贝，你可不可以……”Solo试图抓住最后的机会，“舔舔它。或者，咬咬它也行。”

哦天哪，Napoleon Solo你到底在说什么，Solo觉得自己要被羞耻感活埋了。他似乎忘记了平日里那个游刃有余的羞耻感杀手也是他，那时他简直就是一座移动的羞耻感墓地，最高段位的羞耻感都不敢轻易近身。

Illya看着显然已经失常的Solo，看着他居然可怜兮兮湿漉漉的眼神，看着他竟然含羞带怯红扑扑的脸颊，一种从未有过的新鲜感击中了他。Solo的外壳一直固若金汤，这是Illya头一次见到有事情这么有力地敲开了表层，露出了一个意外柔软脆弱，还有些不得不承认的可爱的Solo。就像一只刚破壳的雏鸟，一只坚强不足、柔软有余的雏鸟，哪怕知道它是一只老鸟短暂变化而成，也足够让Illya感到心窝被软绵绵地打了一拳。

哦不妙，Illya感觉再想下去自己都要不合时宜地兴奋起来了。

注1：别问我导尿管去哪儿了，谢谢，手动拒绝。

第五章 新人ED患者拿破仑索罗正式出道，收获真爱粉与黑粉各一枚

为了掩饰自己，当然，更多地还是为了Solo，没错，就是为了Solo，Illya爽快地弯身将脸凑近了Solo的下身。

Solo不知道Illya那些隐秘的小心思。他看着为自己做到这种程度的Illya，心中涌起了一阵爱意和感动，但是这些汹涌而至的情感还是没能让小Solo站起来。

Illya吻着小Solo，拿牙齿有轻有重地啃咬着这位曾经器宇轩昂的大块头的头部和身体。

也许是出于这场面实在尴尬，也许是出于这感觉实在荒谬，Illya能感知到自己脸上的笑肌正在失控。于是他将头埋得更深了些。

但紧绷的肩背还是出卖了他。

“Illya你在笑。”Solo平静地叙述出事实。Solo已经感觉不到受伤了，Solo已经麻木了，Solo已经心累了。

“不，我没有。”Illya心里暗自庆幸有嘴里的小Solo给他打掩护，含混不清的声音尚可掩藏笑意。

Illya本来还苦于忍笑，不得不深深埋首于Solo的下身，不敢起身。但是，他的反驳良久没有得到Solo的回应。

担忧一下取代了玩笑的心情，他连忙撑起身体关切地看向Solo。

迎接他的是一个脸上写满生无可恋的Solo。

Illya只当Solo是在为他不合时宜的笑而伤心，顿时无措起来，“Solo，我……对不起。”

而Solo实际上在难过什么呢。首先让Solo如遭雷殛、萎靡干枯的是，Illya，居然，含着他，还能，清楚地，说出话来。这在以前是完全不可能的！

接踵而来的打击则是，Solo意识到自己居然用了“以前”这个词。他居然这么快就接受了自己ED患者的身份，性福时光居然就这么变成了曾经！

接连的自我打击，让他的心急速坠落，坠落，一张帅脸也耷成了一滩。

“没事，Illya。”Solo试图将嘴角抬出一个象征宽慰的弧度，而看在Illya的眼里却还是同样的生无可恋。

“我去问问Veronica该怎么办。”

“Veronica？”Solo被这个有些熟悉的名字拉回了现实，“哦，原来就是Veronica！不！”在反应过来是谁之后，Solo想都没想就拒绝了。他今天已经受到了太多打击了，可能没办法再忍受那双手在眼前出现。

“我今天有些累了，我想我可能需要休息了，亲爱的。”Solo决定独自冷静消化一下今天得到的信息。

Illya只是饱含担忧地看着Solo，无声地微点了点头，然后转身离开房间。

纯爷们儿从不回头看爆炸，纯爷们儿也从不回头看小情人的脸！

哦去你的吧！

行至半途，Illya背对Solo开口，“我……”，话尾余音中Illya回身迅速折返床前。在Solo的注视中，Illya微闭着眼、肃穆庄重地将唇印上Solo的前额，大手轻抚Solo的黑发。而后意犹未尽地又贴上Solo的右颊，半晌才在Solo的眼角蹭了蹭鼻尖离开，嘴唇故意发出俏皮的一声“啾”。

承诺与爱意不言而喻。

Illya总是做的比说的好听。

两位办公室恋情当事人相视一笑，彼此眼中的阴霾散去，这可能是Solo今天第一个发自内心的笑容。

Solo甜蜜地努了努左边嘴角，扇着漂亮的睫毛，含蓄地以眼神对Illya示意。

左边也要。

于是，左颊的亲吻如期而至。

 

与此同时，Veronica的办公室内。

Veronica正端坐在办公椅上，挽着一侧嘴角端详Solo的病历。

“如果您有什么不舒服的地方随时让我知道。”这句话可是Veronica能暗示出的最大善意。

她当然知道这两个大男孩凑在一起肯定要实践研究些什么。

如果Solo先生能破天荒地谨遵医嘱，那么Veronica是不介意告诉他的。

“Solo先生，您的伤势还未痊愈，尚在用药疗程中，事实上，这些药物恰恰会抑制您的勃起功能。”——Veronica连说辞都已准备就绪。

但是，她知道Solo先生，她也有那么点了解Solo先生。

所以，到现在都没有人来找她问“那件事”。

Veronica将手中的病历拍在了桌上，然后开始了她的其他工作。

毕竟Solo的病情只是她的一小部分工作，只不过这一小部分实在有趣。

没人会责怪一位美丽的女士对于永葆青春活力的努力，即便那是一个几家欢喜几家愁的恶作剧。

第六章 王不见王，那么只好QueenQueen相会

久经风霜、适应力一流的Solo一回生二回熟，噩耗的阴云次日就从他头顶散去。第二天见面的时候，那个狡黠自信的Solo就已经又稳稳地倚靠在枕头上了，嘴角带着Illya再熟悉不过慵懒笑意。

自此之后，Illya来探望的频率高了很多，至少不会再刻意避而不见，更有甚者，有时他会在一天之内多次现身。礼数周全的Illya从不空手而来，每次他都带着Solo最喜欢的满身爱意，好吧，其实他就是空手来的。

这么说也不尽然，Illya对于浪漫似乎有其独特的注解。

他喜欢在Solo陷入沉睡的时候悄悄将礼物放在床头，附赠一张写满让青春期少女脸热的肉麻情话的卡片。Solo不是青春期的小女生，但是却会在每次醒来时，满怀希冀地寻找这不定期的惊喜。双手已经恢复自由的Solo更是将翻阅这些卡片记入了每日的复健计划。

Illya还喜欢每次都装作什么都没有发生一样，一本正经地走进Solo的病房，好像一切都只是公事公办，好像那被Solo反复摩挲过的卡片落款不是他亲笔题上。但是，他却会忍不住在与Solo的对话中夹带私货，有意无意地重复卡片上的字句，或是抛出问题，让Solo对答出他写下的火热爱情。

他们现在简直在谈一场小学生的纯情恋爱，Solo在夹杂着心动的嫌弃情绪中迎来了又一个小学生的约会。

“今天天气真好！”Illya背着双手踱步进来。

“是的，阳光下你的双眼如闪烁的蓝宝石一样夺目。”Solo面带揶揄地重复着刚刚收到的一纸幼稚情话中尚能启齿的一句。

今天的礼物非常特殊，是一枚镶有蓝宝石的钥匙。要知道以往的礼物都是投Solo所好——拍卖会的拍品名录、美食家的最新评论、各大牌的服装目录等等，而钥匙——如果没记错的话，Solo不需要钥匙。

但是——今天的Illya显然需要钥匙。

Illya并没有刻意隐藏什么，他背着双手不过是因为它们只能老老实实地呆在背后，一副闪闪发亮的手铐正缠绕在Illya的腕上。

“哦~”Solo挑眉轻呼，差点没吹一个轻浮的口哨出来。手铐显然让他想起来他们曾经玩过的不少花样。

“Solo，这副手铐本来是用来逮捕你的。”Illya煞有介事地开口，“但是，不用担心，我已经帮你顶罪了，现在我成了这副铐下的囚徒。”

“事实上，我非常担心，我甚至不知道我犯了什么罪需要我的男朋友帮我顶罪。”

“你的罪名太多了，以至于我没有想好这次该给你扣上哪一个。但是，你的男朋友只有一个，你真的忍心让他独自被捕和你分离吗？”

“不论是罪行还是男朋友的部分我都无法反驳。但是，总要罪出有因不是吗，不如我来帮你想想我今天该被安上哪项罪名。”

Illya以饶有兴趣的眼神示意他接着说下去。

“我最大的罪名就是勾引了我的男朋友。一开始我用眼神和言语靠近他，之后我用抚摸和亲吻软化他，最后我用手指和阴茎，啊哈，还有舌头，彻底占有了他。他第一次的眼泪和口是心非的拒绝可以让我回味一辈子。”Solo毫不尴尬地说出了阴茎这个词，让Illya几乎忘记了因为小Solo病情险些精神失常的那个Solo。

“看来什么病都不能削弱你的嘴上功夫。”Illya不甘示弱地回击，但是，说出后又意识到了Solo的隐疾，于是将一副做错事的孩子一样鲜活又可怜的眼神捧到了Solo的眼前，以期能获取他的原谅。

Solo总是乐于接受这样的小诡计，这次也不例外。

“说到嘴上功夫，我也不知道有没有退步，毕竟有一段时间没用过了。”Solo张开嘴，伸出舌头，以眼神抵着Illya的下腹，做出了一个舔舐的动作，“长官，您是否需要在逮捕我之前，亲自检阅一下？”

“我不是什么长官，以及，我要先逮捕你，然后再检查你的嘴上功夫。”

“恭敬不如从命。”Solo顺从地伸出两只手背，他倒要领教一下，一个被铐的你怎么铐住一个自由的我。

万万没想到Illya做出了一副悲痛欲绝的表情，“Solo，你这个负心汉，你真的想让你的男朋友替你顶罪吗，钥匙就在你手上，你却不给他解开手铐，他真的很伤心。”

Solo从不知道Illya是某种程度的Drama Queen。

他只能呆呆地翻过手背，露出空无一物的手心，道：“不在我手上……”，然后在Illya将发未发的薄怒中，一手握拳，一手舞动着手指施展出魔术师惯用的故弄玄虚，“……才怪。”

摊开的手掌赫然躺着一枚有着宝蓝色眼珠的钥匙。

Illya也从不知道Solo是这种程度的Drama Queen。

=L=我的肉。。。到底在哪儿，不过好像一直都有肉渣的样子，上章其实有手活还有口活的说（哈哈哈），而且下章又要出现肉渣了，但是得Solo出院才能出现大块肉。。。我要不要撤下PWP的标题，心里很沉重啊。。。有这么多胜似没有的嗯嗯啊啊情节，也是很拼啊。  
下章会在心理上燃起互攻的火苗=L=鉴于这是篇接着美苏前情写下去的互攻文。

[b]第七章 Illya巨巨的CP观：美苏→互攻  
[/b]  
Solo抛出一个不正经的媚眼之后，便悠然地解放了Illya的右手，说实话，他老老实实用钥匙解开手铐的机会并不多。

然而，在他按部就班地移去Illya左腕处时，他的右腕却被Illya紧紧钳住。

苏联特工干净利落地用尚有一半挂在自己腕上的手铐把两人的手腕困在了一起。

“我们都有罪。”Illya的左手五指掰开了Solo的右手，给被束缚在一起的两只手又加上了一重指间桎梏，“我因包庇顶替获罪，而你，勾引可是个难赦的大罪。”

“事实上，我的罪名还有贿赂，”Solo顿了顿，“性贿赂，”Solo自由的左手不怀好意地覆上面前人的两腿之间，眼珠则更加不怀好意地锁定面前人的双眸，“这个罪名马上就可以坐实了。”

“可我并不想成为你的共犯。”

“看来我需要加把劲了。”Illya的外裤在Solo的手下毫无抵抗能力，说话间，已呈门户大开之状。Solo一把握住了内裤里形状明显的阴茎，并附赠了一个得意的坏笑，“你确定你不想？它可不是这么说的。”

“我是我，它是它。”嘴上撇得一干二净，可是主动往Solo掌中送去的腰却泄了密。

“您已经逮捕了我，”Solo晃了晃被铐的右手，两人腕上的金属碰撞发出轻响，“现在可以开始检查了吗？”

“不想吃苦头就配合点。”Illya入戏极快，神色凶狠，一把扯住Solo的黑发将他的脖颈拉直，四目相对，似有暗潮涌动。

Solo也随之入戏，不发一言，神色倔强，头部用力甩开了大手的钳制，一脸不情不愿地掏出了眼前存在感极强的那一根，慢吞吞地凑了上去。

Solo紧蹙眉峰，紧闭双眼，神色痛苦地吞吐着。然而，在没人能看到的、塞得满满的口腔内部，舌头和喉头却出卖了他深处的热情。

自从Solo受伤，Illya已经很久没有享受此等待遇了，复得的喜悦让他兴奋难抑。他抵住Solo的肩头示意一个中场暂停，暂停期间他飞快地蹬掉了外裤，赤裸的长腿一抬，整个人旋身上床，跪立着跨在了我们的病患Solo的身体上方。

病房内一片洁白，洁白的四壁，洁白的床单，以及，Illya臀上洁白的内裤。尽管已经被褪得摇摇欲坠，柔软的布料还是不死心地抱着Illya的腿臀不肯松手，堪堪遮住臀缝的末端。

暂停时间结束，看着散发热度的阴茎又被送到自己的眼皮底下，Solo不禁吹出了一个最下流的开场哨。

开场后Solo玩心又起，他以被铐的那只手从底部圈住柱身，红润的嘴唇则从顶部圈住了蕈头。而Illya的手也被尴尬地带上了赛场，指节僵硬，不知所措，只得随着Solo套弄的动作前后位移，不时拂过Solo的鼻尖。

似是突然的好心肠发作，又或只是嫌弃鼻尖不时啄到的大手实在妨碍发挥，Solo收紧口腔，头部后移，来了个紧致又缓慢的退出动作。在圆润的龟头离开口腔时，故意用力地啜出“啵”的一声脆响。

Solo的神情带着自知亦自觉的色情意味，吊着眼尾将诱惑递给Illya。他顽皮地伸出被前液染上几缕白浊狼藉的舌头，在Illya双眼的聚焦下，被水色浸染的舌尖带着一种慢镜头的清晰明了顶进了湿润的铃口。

Solo引导着Illya的左手自下方握住了被唇舌逗弄得胀红的阴茎，然后小心地蹭动手腕调整手铐的位置，将他被禁锢在一处的手从上方覆在Illya的指节上，两人手臂交错、相互传动。

“自己动。”Solo简洁发声，旋即将音节与柱身一起吞入，言语安静地融化在火热的温度里。

Illya会意地带着两只被缚在一起的火热手掌，配合着Solo头部前后吞吐的节奏一进一退地撸动起来。同时，Illya蓄意地过分解读了Solo的指令，他摆动起结实的腰身，主动在对方的口腔中抽插起来，向更深的地方探去。

他空闲的另一只手抵着墙壁，让他能将视野固定在身下的空间里，固定在因为他的阴茎而眼眶通红、脸颊酡红、嘴唇艳红的Solo脸上。

Solo的另一只手可没Illya那么闲，他的掌心紧贴在Illya的臀瓣上，在对方一次深过一次的挺动中收紧手指揉捏着熟悉的臀肉，感受着掌下富有弹性的饱满臀肌因前后动作而收缩、舒张，他的喉咙也随之紧缩、放松，伺候着屡屡破门而入的龟头。

终于，Solo因为艰难的吞咽而溢出了情欲的泪珠，在Illya的视线中，颤颤地滑过脸颊，留下微不可见的湿痕。这滴眼泪无关羞愤或悲伤，但是却令Illya又一次感到心窝被软绵绵地打了一拳。他止不住地想起几日前昙花一现的那个脆弱得惹人怜的Solo，想他湿漉漉的眼眶，想他红彤彤的脸颊——想他惨兮兮地在自己的身下哭出来。

几日来被压在心底暗流涌动的侵犯欲再也不是涓涓泉眼中冒出的汩汩细流，所有的幽暗心思因为一小滴泪霎时掀起惊涛，毫不费力地吞没了Illya的心神。

干他。侵犯他。让他哭出来。

Illya 脑中闪过大量疯狂而模糊的幻想，只有身下Solo蒙着薄泪的眼愈发清晰。

他再也抑不住狂野的渴望，扶着墙壁的手不自觉地移至Solo的脑后，逐渐施力收紧指间的黑发，下身粗暴地在唇舌间开疆扩土。最终，Illya放开了握住阴茎的手，一记猛力的挺入几乎将整根性器全部推入，龟头卡进了Solo的喉咙。

欲望喷薄而出。

仅存的理智让他在射精的时候迅速地撤了出来，但是几股急不可耐的液体还是有力地打在了Solo的口腔里，随着退出的硕大阴茎被蹭得满口狼藉。然而事情并没完，精液并没有因离开湿热的粘膜而停止涌出，甫一脱离唇舌，Illya的精液就不受控制地喷射而出，像一道道白色的软鞭，先是打在了近在咫尺的唇上，然后是Solo英挺的雄性脸庞。

Solo本能地闭起双眼，感觉好几股温热的液体落在了自己的脸上，就连睫毛都没有幸免于难，漆黑的纤细毛发上沾染着粘稠的白色浊液，而硬度未消的阴茎犹在他的脸庞上缱绻地蹭动、温存着，将黏腻的液体胡乱地于颊上抹开。

直到回荡在安静的病房内的激烈呻吟声逐渐舒缓下来，Solo才费力地睁开双眼，映入眼帘的是仍在视野中无序地滑动的湿润龟头，出精口沥沥挂着一滴白液。

他抬眼，Illya正低垂着头微微喘息，全身笼罩着发泄后的满足，但是眼睛一眨不眨，就这么出神地盯着他，神色晦明莫测，似有几分说不清道不明的危险狂热。

Solo并不知道自己在Illya的脑海中已被如何“疼爱”过。他只当是脸上和口中的液体刺激到了他可爱的男朋友，于是启唇将舌尖俏皮一勾，把口中乱七八糟的液体渡到了那根还在“脸红”的大家伙上，液体顺着阴茎上的血管轮廓艰涩地流淌，让这湿淋淋的凶器看起来更像刚“作完案”一样。黑色睫毛下的蓝色眼球闪出狡黠的光，他变本加厉，侧过头一口含住了蹭得他满脸黏腻的始作俑者，嘴唇紧紧箍着敏感的通红头部，舌尖在铃口处旋转徘徊，甚至用牙齿轻咬着高潮余韵中受不得刺激的冠状沟。

Illya被刺激得回神之后便立刻失神地吟叫出来，连忙把阴茎抽出来。

他翻身将自己放在床上空出的一侧，背靠着柔软的枕席，将金发贴向黑发，两人的头颅倚在一起，放松又亲密。两人的手腕却仍别扭而紧密地连在一起。

Illya拾起枕边的钥匙倾身解放了彼此，状似不经意地一瞟Solo的下身，动静全无。

略微踟蹰半刻，Illya开口：“我去拿水来，嗯，清理一下。”他有些不敢看Solo被他弄得一塌糊涂的脸，动作迅捷地赤着长腿向房间的浴室走去。行至半途，被绊得脚步不畅，Illya才后知后觉地意识到内裤还卡在腿间。于原地呆立并脸红了两秒后，默默收屌入裤。 

 

[b]第八章 一个人的寂寞两个人的错[/b]

 

Illya归家之时已晚霞加身，流泻的金色余晖让他不禁想起与之同色的威士忌。

晃动的酒液荡漾粼粼波光，爱人的眼波交错于流动的琥珀色中，爱人的呼吸交缠于醇厚烈酒中。

不多时前，两人交换了一个带着酒香的亲吻才依依作别。

Illya独自回到安全之所后，便继续未完的工作，忙碌和专注的加持下，时间不费力气地飞奔而过。

再一抬眼，已四籁俱寂，夜幕低垂，Illya决定去浴室洗尽一身外在的疲惫。

水幕下温暖的雾气缭绕至四肢百骸，放松的神经让绮思不受抑制地滋长，是的，有的渴望一旦开闸就无法关上。

Illya朦胧又清晰地回忆着Solo白日间的唇舌，和着心中未竟的、说不清道不明的殷殷渴望，一向稳健有力的指掌带着隐隐的颤抖覆上了自己抬头的性器。

有的欲望一旦点燃就难以浇熄。

持续不断的温暖水流吻过全身，汇于下身，舐过下腹、舐过耻毛、舐过指缝，顺着阴茎与手掌间微不足道的缝隙沿着柱身向下流淌，纷至的柔软水流第一次恋恋不舍地吻过龟头后便陡然急速坠落，跌入一地涟漪——有的初遇即是离别。而相对地，有的初遇就只是初遇而已，尚有无数的别前故事可供书写。

一个糟到低谷的初见后，任何后续都在向着巅峰前进，包括此刻的这个逐渐攀上巅峰的“后续”自助服务。

Illya并不打算克制什么，独处让他忍不住放任自己的欲望，在真实的触感和虚幻的想象中，快感若有若无却又实实在在地累积着。他以一侧小臂抵住墙壁，埋首其间，微闭的双眼遮住眼中的躁动，微启的双唇呵出深处的热望，浴室内不绝的沥沥水声似乎只是为了等待间或流逸的呻吟而存在。

他的动作越来越快，喘息越来越急，肩背紧绷，臀肌不住收缩，腰部不住轻颤。

一阵突兀的低吼自喉咙倾泻而出，一道白色的液体自铃口倾泻而出，而后是第二道，第三道……

Illya仍埋首于小臂中，他张开双眼，垂着眼睫，放空地望着白浊的精液丝丝汇入水流，旋着惑人的漩涡，全部灌入圆形的幽深排水口。

他忍不住舔了舔唇。

收起视线，Illya继续未完的沐浴。

安静的黑夜本应适合睡眠。Illya却紧闭双眼辗转反侧，无法入眠。

终于他定下身子，在黑暗中睁开双眼直直望进无物半晌，似在静默中隐忍，而后突然掀开被子坐了起来。

夜间冰凉的空气迅速欺上露出棉被的肌肤，这似乎让他冷静了些，于是他又突然放松身体，直挺挺地倒回床褥。

无人窥见的被褥内，脑中残存的幻象与神经残留的兴奋让有些人在腿间养了一只骄傲的雄鸡。然而他拒绝再一次的放纵，于是公鸡寂寞地昂首伫立了许久。

都怪Solo。

都怪Solo。

没错，都怪Solo。

Illya陷入昏睡前迷迷糊糊地抱怨着。

 

LZ的话：这章告诉我们，要慎独，不要自己独处就干些酱酱酿酿的事。

 

[b]第九章 没错，都怪Solo[/b]（本章画风非常诡异且怀旧，初中生言情风，给你手动炸雷，扛不住雷可以选择狗带，但是你错过了一次哈哈哈的机会）

Illya陷入了混乱的幻梦，而梦中的他，或者说是她，并不觉得有什么不妥。

Illya是个被命中注定和富家子弟写出一本校园言情小说的普通高中女生，虽然看上去很特别的样子，但并无损于我们的主旨——

Illya只是个平凡的高中女生。  
就像所有生来就要和贵公子谈一场不分手恋爱的普通女生一样，Illya与贵公子的家境相去甚远，“那个他”带着她进入了另一个世界。  
没错，Solo背后的势力是世界排名第一的大家族，触角遍及全球，他的银行账户上有数不清的零，他的中间名挨个列出来写上三天三夜也写不完，刚出生就有无数的女人想爬上他的五百平方公里的大床，所有的亲戚都想在五百个女仆的面前neng死他，然而，他活下来了。并且，他七岁就被哈佛破格录取，可是他拒绝了，因为他觉得自己年纪太小，于是哈佛等到他八岁的时候再次发出了橄榄枝，这一次他没有拒绝，一年就完成了本科到博士生的课程，无奈之下他只好把所有专业都修了一遍打发时间。尽管如此，他这辈子最大的愿望却是当个普通的高中生，烦恼，真是烦恼。

Illya只是个平凡的高中女生。  
就像所有生来就要和贵公子谈一场不分手恋爱的普通女生一样，Illya总会在考试前被同学们围着划重点，因为她划的重点都不会考。  
没错，每次考前Illya都会被一群三姑六婆、狐朋狗友包围了啦，那群疯女人，当然还有臭男人，总是会像无头苍蝇一样撞得满头是血，嗡嗡地围着她乱转，用车水马龙将她围得水泄不通，只为能看到、听到她到底划了什么重点，然后在课本上打上叉叉。可是，只有一个人不一样，Illya注意他很久了，每次只有他，Napoleon Solo遗世独立于人群外，45度角凝视着不知名的地方。哦天哪，这个人是不是国际通缉的装逼犯，臭屁什么咯！不过，他真是帅得让人家讨厌死了！

Illya只是个平凡的高中女生。  
就像所有生来就要和贵公子谈一场不分手恋爱的普通女生一样，Illya走路都会被自己绊倒，然后跌入帅哥的怀中。  
没错，现在就是这历史性的一刻，I!L!L!Y!A!跌！倒！啦！哦天哪，真是笨惨了，怎么走路都能被自己绊倒哦？Illya在发现自己跌向前方的一瞬间光速腹诽自己，无奈地伸手撑地，Illya借着动势一个前空翻完美落地……？哦不！Illya尴尬地发现她的两条腿正一左一右地挂在另一个人的肩膀上，画面太美以至于定格了五秒。要知道，无辜的Solo只是在进行日常的普通高中生体验，普普通通地走在走廊里，猝不及防就被一双穿着红色皮鞋的双脚袭击了胸腔。总有不知好歹的女人试图吸引自己的注意力，Solo一边拼命忍住痛呼一边咬牙切齿地想着，不过，很好，你成功了，女人。

Illya只是个平凡的高中女生。  
就像所有生来就要和贵公子谈一场不分手恋爱的普通女生一样，Illya总能与男主人公同时出现在同样的地点。  
没错，因为他们是班上最高的两个人。Solo已经高得超出同龄人一大截了，而Illya更甚，他比同龄人高一大大截。教室里，两人在最后一排；体育课上，两人在最后一排；春游时，两人在最后一排；包场肯德基时，两人在最后一排；买下麦当劳时，两人在最后一排；帮派打架斗殴时，两人在最后一排；遭遇拦路劫色时，两人在最后一排；深夜飙车比赛时，两人在最后一排；炸弹在身后爆炸时，两人还是跑在最后一排。

暮色西沉，放学的钟声早已散去，最后一排的两人正并排走向校门。

突然，Illya脚下又是一绊，身体失去了平衡。Solo在一旁看得心惊，暗自庆幸这次自己总算是没有走在Illya前面，应可避免误伤，谁成想，那双标志性的舞鞋款红色皮鞋再一次为自己带来了血腥——Illya今天穿的是蓝白条纹的！Solo默默捏住了自己的鼻子。

Illya稳稳落地后，若无其事地继续着刚刚的话题——学习。虽然每次划的重点都不会考，但这并不妨碍Illya年级第一的成绩。你问那个划重点是怎么回事？真正的重点她全部都会啊，每次也就划划看看偏僻的冷门知识还有点意思罢了。至于Solo，则是每次考试都会算着分数答题，对的错的刚刚好，刚刚好将自己控制在年级第二的位置。几天的相处就让Solo不可自拔地爱上了这个女孩，可以为她去死，非她不娶！于是，Solo决定首次下凡陪他的女人一起放学，并且展开他们的第一次约会。

Solo忐忑提出了学霸的约会请求——今天放学来我家一起学习吗？

计划通！

Illya果然犹豫了一下就答应了。

两人不知不觉已行至校门。

Solo本想带着他聪明又笨笨的、普通人家的小女孩见识一下自己的世界——加长林肯的世界。可是谁成想，两辆加长林肯正并排列在学校门口停车位的最后一排。Solo自然认得自家黑色的那辆，那么，旁边那个骚得不行的加长红色款是怎么回事？不过这不妨碍自己装逼，Solo暗暗思忖，一辆就足够他的女孩尖叫了。

哦，又是谁成想，Illya一出校门就对Solo说了句，失陪一下。然后踩着小红鞋径自走向了那辆红色加长林肯。

Solo看着红色林肯的司机被Illya两句话支走，感觉有点发蒙。说好的来自另一个世界的小女孩呢？

事实上，确实是来自另一个世界。

Solo的家族是世界第一的，刚好，Illya的家族也是世界第一的。一个世界怎么能容下两个第一呢？于是他们制造了两个世界，各居一端。这可是一个真真的走入另个世界的小女孩，爱情真是伟大不是吗，当然林肯也很伟大，加长后尤甚。

没关系，Solo从打击中回神，修改策略，既然普通装逼不成，那么只好强行装逼了。他从身体里拿出了那副优雅迷人贵公子的派头，亲切地将他的同班同学领回了家，领回了自己的房间，并且，锁上了房门。

Solo决定教他的女孩学一点不一样的东西。

但是他显然低估了女孩子的领悟能力，Illya读懂了他的心思，先一步将他按倒在床上，哦要知道，Illya的个子不是白长的，以及，前空翻不是白练的。

女孩子兴奋地蹬掉了鞋子，整个人压在Solo身上，并且试图从蓝白条纹内裤的前边掏出些什么。

掏出些——什么？

Hey! Illya！你是个女孩！你没有那种东西！

别摸了！你没有！

你没有！

 

Illya猛然惊醒。

额头滑下的冷汗也无暇去管，TA一把掀开了被子。

哦天哪，他从未觉得一个晨勃会如此亲切。

第十章 让我们在深夜聊个五毛钱的

时间信步在两位男主角的一举一动中，Solo的伤势已由好转趋于痊愈。

这位浪子不是第一次受伤疗养，但是这次却罕有那么些病中不知年的悠然，要知道，以前的他可不会老老实实地在病房中待到完全治愈。

这一日，依旧是一个被阳光抱了满怀的日子。

Solo手捧着一本书放松地倚在床头，看着Illya端坐在窗前低头在手札上涂写着，他的金发美人会时不时浮出文字与纸张的海洋，抬起带着波光的蓝眼睛将他包裹。Solo不想错过这些美丽的瞬间，于是他选择用一张专注而坚毅的脸替换手中的书卷，作为午后的消遣。

哦，来了。一个黏糊又甜腻的目光相遇。

Illya抬眼就撞进了正一眨不眨与他对视的Solo的目光中，眼波浩瀚，笑意温柔，安静的室内呼吸声有序而绵长，让Illya错觉两人已这样度过了无数春夏和暖冬，是的，来自寒冷国度的他相信那会是暖冬。

Illya回送了一个眼角漾起笑纹的微笑。

这让Solo感觉自己一瞬间落入了时光的怀抱，他放佛游过了Illya眼角的笑纹，游过了岁月的褶皱。他想他敢肯定自己在那一瞬间看到了一个被同样的阳光环抱着的不一样的Illya——一个不复年轻英俊、只能将午后的日光任意披在银发上的男人，眼神锐气未消，平静裹着未曾褪去的锋芒。

Solo不得不承认，也许平稳度日直至年迈也是一个不错的选择。只可惜，他们早就无从选择。他加深了嘴角的笑意，温柔又缓慢地眨了眨眼，把遗憾封在片刻的黑暗中。

 

这将是Solo在病房内度过的最后一夜。

入夜，Solo的病房门被一双手轻轻推开。

听到声响的Solo将眼帘掀起一个微不可查的缝，手则心不在焉地探到枕下搭在枪上。

看清来人，Solo放心地阖上了眼帘，手也放松了下来。

一只大手覆上了他的侧脸，摩挲着每一处起伏的轮廓。

Solo决定不再伪装，他张开眼，侧头轻吻了一下Illya的掌心，开口：“其实你每次来我都知道。动静，实在太大了，你该多练练。”

“我知道你知道。”

“真是一点也不虚心。好吧，我也知道你知道我知道。”

“没错，”Illya在微弱的月光中撇了撇嘴角，“我知道你知道我知道你知道。”

“我不想接下去。”Solo在夜间的微弱光芒中翻了个比月光皎洁的白眼。

“我知道。”

“你也不要再接下去，谢谢。”

“不客气。嗯……我就‘知道’会这样。”

“Peril，我真不‘知道’我以前是怎么忍受和你在一起的，你记不记得我说过我失忆了。”

“你从未忍受，每次你都很享受。”

“你也很享受。”

“有吗？我不这么认为。”

“有！”

“嘿，Solo，你可是失忆了的那个，你说了不算。”

“那你的意思是我只能做了，明天我就出院了，你是不是一直在期待着这个。”

“并不，只是偶尔，不是一直。”

“喜欢你的严谨，有一种不算性感的性感。”

“谢谢你这句不算赞美的赞美。”

“不客气，我们什么时候这么客套了。”

“哦，可怜的Solo，你真是失忆得厉害，我们刚刚才开始这么客套的，你怎么就忘了呢？”

“我从来不知道深夜里的你这么惹人烦。”

“那是因为我们以前这种时候从来不聊天的。”

“对，我们一起‘睡觉’。”Solo往床里挪了挪，将Illya拉向空出的床铺上，“亲爱的，快点闭嘴睡觉吧，不然我们的关系可能维持不过今夜了。”

“你就这么害怕我甩了你吗？”

“是是是，好好好，对对对，没有错。睡觉！”

“别怕，宝贝。”Illya调整好姿势躺在Solo的身侧，用长臂揽过了面前的大猫，手掌循着脊背一线缓缓地顺着毛。

“睡觉！”

“遵命。晚安。”

“……晚安。”

 

被人“偶尔”期待多时的回家时刻终于来临。

Solo带着回归生活的喜悦一路上采购了诸多食材，进门后就一头扎进了柴米油盐酱醋茶。提着沉重行李的Illya毫不费力地紧随其后，哦天哪，他真的喜欢看Solo穿着小围裙的样子，滑稽，又温暖。

Solo甚至懒得施舍给倚在厨房门框上的身影一个正视的目光，“Peril，你是不是感觉不到你手上还提着东西。”

“哦！”Illya这才惊觉自己还拎着Solo的箱子，不知道里面装了些什么密度非常高的东西，总之，还是有那么些重量的，对他来讲，“放到你的房间？”

Solo耸了耸肩，做了个请便的手势，没有表示任何异议。事实上，这个箱子被放到哪儿Solo根本不在乎，里面不过装了几块实心的钢材，嗯，没错，他知道Illya会提箱子，所以……他就好好地准备了一下。好心情有利于康复，不是吗？

Solo也不知道Illya是否会发现这件事，反正他发现了也只能自己憋在心里，毕竟偷偷翻对方东西这种事可依旧是个不能说的秘密。思至此，Solo切菜的声音都带上了欢快的节奏。

 

食毕、浴罢的Solo陷在Illya的怀里，而Illya则被埋进了沙发里，两人正在进行一次脸贴脸、心贴心的谈话。

“Illya，请教你一个颇有难度的问题。”

“我的荣幸。”

“你的床，我的床，还是就在这里？”

“嗯……确实很有难度，我想……我的答案是……全部。”

“嗯，非常高明的答案，那我们按顺序来。”

LZ的话：终于。。。进展到要写肉了，终于！

第十一章 本章才是本文的源泉啊，这篇文都是因为这个梗才写的啊！

Solo懒洋洋地自Illya怀中起身，二人像小姑娘一样手拉着手向卧室移动。

不长不短的室内路程中，Solo一直愉悦地维持着空气中轻快的口哨声和走三步退两步的行进节奏。看着在身侧旋转跳跃闭着眼的Solo，纵然Illya一脸故作的淡定以及一脸他自己都不知道的、难抑的“好喜欢”的表情，但他到底还是没有忍住，出言打破了不绝于耳的小调：“我一直以为你不在乎地点。”

欢快的口哨声暂停。

“呼~看来有人在鼓励我将他就地正法。我确实不太在乎地点，不过我希望等一会儿你哭着求我的时候，可以更放松一点。一切都是为你着想，亲爱的。” 

欢快的口哨声复又响起。

“呵，多谢。”面对口哨独奏家(soloist)兼cowboy，讽刺和白眼更配哦。

Solo挑挑眉，用口哨吹出了个不用谢的调调回应。Illya万分悲切地发现自己听懂了。

 

两人终于来到了此行的第一个目的地，Illya的卧室，Illya的床前。

即使已经搞在了一起，两人还是坚持分房而居。Solo的理由是：这样充满情趣，试想一下，每晚睡前的对话不是“关灯”，不是“吃药”，而是“今晚上你的床还是上我的床”，更有甚者，还可以半夜潜入对方的被窝搞搞突袭；当然，情趣之外，还有方便工作的考虑。而Illya的理由则是：两人作息未必完全同步，这样安排，工作的时候可以避免打扰到Solo的休息；以及，确实有那么一些些的情趣。

Solo带着Illya在床尾站定，双手覆住Illya的肩头，面对面站得笔直，一脸浪荡笑意地望进Illya不明就里的双眼。猝不及防，Solo手臂猛然用力，Illya从善如流，随着力道与眼前人双双跌进床里。

 

Solo撑起身子，单手支颐，脉脉凝视着Illya。被看的那位也回看着他，Illya放松地陷在床褥中，一身戒备被扔到不知哪里去，只余坦然与爱意。

“宝贝，想不想被我绑起来？”我们的老伙计——不怀好意的Solo闪亮登场，念诵着放肆的台词。

“那要看你有多想把我绑起来，宝贝。”

“嗯，主动权又回到了我手里，我想对你干的事情可是积了很多。”

“我不介意你循序渐进。”

“循序渐进，渐入佳境。在此之前，先让我亲亲你。”

“没有问题。”Illya推了单肘支撑自己的Solo一把，让重心不稳的职业登徒子倒在了床垫里，紧接着迅捷地整个人覆上了Solo的身体，捏着眼下漂亮的下巴，将唇印在了上面，啃噬着上移，终于完成了一次带着湿意与更深的湿意的唇齿交接，“不用谢。”

“啵，”两人嘴唇分开时Solo故意啜出了一声仿佛能听到潋滟水光的脆响，“我的意思是，让‘我’亲亲你，宝~贝~”说着，他一手揽住Illya脑后柔软的金发将掌下的美丽头颅压向自己，主动衔住对方的薄唇轻咬着，舌尖扫过牙齿留下的痕迹，最终再次交融成一个缱绻又湿润的吻。

熏熏然中被Solo脱去上衣，后背光裸的皮肤接触到床单，Illya才蓦然发觉自己不知不觉又被Solo压回了身下为所欲为。

此刻的Illya看向Solo的神色有些复杂，目光中毫无章法地杂糅进各色比例微妙的情绪，羞涩、尴尬、懊恼、惊诧、嗔怪，以及包容了以上一切的爱意。

Solo忍不住凑上去吻了吻护卫着这双眼的柔嫩眼皮。

“哦，我的Red Peril，你的脸看上去红红的，发烧了吗？需不需要Dr.Solo给你‘打一针’？”Solo故意暧昧地拖长句尾的语调，手则不怀好意地拍了拍Illya的臀部。

“针？这位患者，请问你的针筒能用了吗？”

“我的针就是你的针。”Solo向下撇了撇嘴，开始信口胡诌。

“哼，”Illya自鼻腔哼笑出声，“但你的病可不是我的病。”

“我认为有十足的必要给你打一针了。”

“是啊，”Illya故意表情丰富地挑眉努嘴，“毕竟我得的病打一针可以见效，不像有些疑难杂症，哈？”

“你说的见效，是指让你的脑袋乱得像一团浆糊，身体热得像有火在烧，黏膜更是烫得不得了吗？”

“哦天哪，庸医，没病说成有病，有病就往火葬场里治吗？我要离开这里。”

剧情发展终于稍稍合了Solo的口味，他牢牢地将自己压在Illya的身上，用手指夹住Illya的下颌，凑上去使两人的脸庞维持若即若离的距离，表现得活像个亲昵的变态。“你以为我会让你走吗？”语罢还故意探出舌尖舔过了近在咫尺的脸颊。好吧，收回前言，不仅是“像”，他现在就“是”一个活脱脱的变态。

“放开我！你……你太恶心了！”可喜可贺，Illya同志也迅速找准了自己的角色定位。

“你以为我会放开你吗？”

不能来点有新意的吗，Illya翻了个白眼，没有接话，但是满溢的羞愤之情还是很有演员的自我修养的。

“你现在只能任我摆布了，我的小羊。为了不让你乱跑，我要把你拴在栏杆上。”Solo丝毫不受打击，继续自顾自地给Illya讲戏，“别乱动。”

闻言，Illya十分配合地胡乱挣动了起来，在Solo的步步紧逼下，Illya光裸的背脊贴上了床头的立柱。

Solo顺水推舟地床咚了Illya，用一只手臂将他健壮的“小”羊困在了床头与他的身体之间。另一只手则在一脸狞笑的衬托中，铃铃啷啷几下脆响后，干净利落地抽下了自己腰间的皮带。

眼前的金属搭扣弯着鹰喙的弧度，闪着锋利的幽光，Illya逐渐在Solo鹰隼的锁定下停止了像模像样的推拒。

Solo发挥出专业水准，迅速捉过Illya的双腕，利落地将之缠在床头。末了，不同于前刻生硬的制敌手段，而是换以一种优雅的从容姿态，眼含情意地追逐着Illya的眼，面带笑意、看也不看却精准无误地合上了皮带的鹰嘴钩。

无生命的床柱透着凉意，Solo的皮带带着体温，一同袭上Illya的感觉神经。

毫无意外地，Solo眼中自认为的情意被另一位解读成了十足的骄傲挑衅。

“你不会以为这等货色绑得住我吧？”

第十二章 裤子都脱啦！

Solo看着连眼皮都未抬，便将微凉诘问掷出的Illya，有那么一秒怔愣。

但这位床上的拿破仑显然身经百战，对敌经验颇丰：“当然不，绑住你的不是你所谓的这等货色，而是你自己——你知道你有多在乎我。”

 闻言，Peril一身戾气倏然消散，紧绷的筋骨也肉眼可见地瞬时放松下来，他没有说话，他甚至向下撇了嘴角，但他整个人都是答案。

Solo见状默默在心内长舒一口气，有时候，这张床是战场还是情场，真的只是一句话的差距。

被自己安抚下来的Illya尤令Solo食指大动。

他欺身上前，用他的体温笼罩住了他的大男孩光裸的上身，以及，即将光裸的下身。他将头倚在Illya饱满的肩头，四盏漂亮的眼珠分享同一片视野，他们一齐见证了环过Illya腰侧的手是如何顺着腹斜肌的纹理向腿间滑去，以一种让人舒适又难耐的速度在下腹逡巡。

Solo的耳边是喉结滚动的声音，他侧头吻上眼前的脖颈，用牙齿轻轻地扼住另一个人的咽喉，双管齐下地掌控着对方的呼吸。

上方洒在Solo发梢的喘息越来越粗重，Solo感觉萦绕自己唇齿间的呼吸也逐渐染上了火的滚烫，他理智地决定丢弃一种叫做理智的东西。

他的手顺着俄国人下腹的毛发灵活地钻进了裤子里，不期然与躁动的根源直接相触——手背紧贴着外裤的布料，掌心则抚弄着正在觉醒的原始自然之力。

Solo轻皱眉头，腔调带着抑扬顿挫的不满，“哦天哪，Illya，我感觉我少了一大块乐趣——足足有一条内裤那么大！”

倚靠在床头以及Solo的怀抱的Illya应声短促地哂笑出来，“哦天哪，Solo，我感觉我少了一小块乐趣——足足有……”，短暂的沉默是留给瞟向Solo腿间的眼神的，“有……嗯……那么小。”Illya特意配合地用被缚在床头的双手艰难比了个小得吝啬的手势。

“我以为不穿内裤至少能代表一个好态度，事实证明，我实在错得离谱，”Solo痛心疾首地摇了摇他装腔作势的头，“看来只有光屁股能让你乖一点了。”

“谁的光屁股？如果是你性感的小屁股，我倒是可以考虑稍微配合一下。”

“谢谢，尽管实至名归，但还是没想到你对我的评价这么高。不过我手里有个更让人感兴趣的好货，拿出来给你赏鉴一番？”Solo边说边灵巧地剥下了Illya的裤子露出了俄国人身体上难得线条柔和的一部分，并顺手拍起了一波臀浪，真的只是顺手，“哦，我都忘了！你是不是不太看得到？真是太可惜了，我亲爱的老伙计！”

“这都能忘，真是一个摔坏脑子的人应有的忘性啊！”

“很多事情我都已忘记，但我现在还记得——”说着，Solo用手握住Illya的阴茎，以握手的节奏和力度上下摇晃了两下，“这位老朋友。”

握了“手”还嫌不够的Solo继续热情洋溢地寒暄，“Hi，好久不见，哈？”也许是为了模仿碰肩膀的动作，Solo用中指顽劣地弹了这位敏感的朋友的肉身不止一下。

“Oh！”Illya被刺激得一个激灵，天知道他消耗了多大的意志力才没有扯断手腕上的束缚。

Solo深谙套路，马上换上自己的第二副面孔，一手将人揽紧，爱怜地亲吻着，另一手则精心侍弄着刚刚被戏弄过的、满脸皱纹的“老伙计”。

Illya眯着眼快意享受着Solo的服侍，心内不动声色地暗道：呵，小伙子居然有两副面孔，看我怎么收拾你……嗯，再亲亲那里……

（哈哈哈哈对不起！“正在觉醒的原始自然之力”，哈哈哈哈我真的笑了，我脑海中闪过了魔兽的德鲁伊、闪过了玛法里奥和伊利丹、闪过了山谷和风哈哈哈哈，但我还是写了。。。）

动作戏设计：  
1、记得丁丁出场时say hello～对着丁丁讲好久不见，顺便手贱弹一弹  
solo把illya用前文出现的手铐固定在床头，打着抚慰禁欲多日的男朋友的旗号，各种玩耍，但是小solo还是没反应，illya高潮后，Solo表示：  
“我不用它也能满足你。”  
“确实，对此我是没什么意见，但是你没意见吗？”  
“嗯……事实上，意见非常大。”  
2、“嘿，solo，放开我，让我帮你。我想你需要点不一样的刺激。”  
在Solo身上舔舔舔，摸摸摸，提出前列腺刺激：“相信我，我会让你比我还爽，我知道怎样最舒服。”  
手指进去戳戳戳，solo终于半勃，illya表示加把劲啊：“可喜可贺，我想我们找对了方向，现在，只需要加大刺激的程度。”  
“solo，想不想像你干我一样，被我干。你不好奇吗，你到底能把我干得有多快乐？我会让你感同身受。”  
“你最喜欢看我被你干到高潮时的眼泪，我会把你也操到哭出来的，上面下面都哭出来。”舔眼皮，撸丁丁，蹭菊花  
Solo被illya整个揽进怀里，下面的小嘴含不住满盈的润滑剂，亮泽的液体随着穴口不满足的开阖而漾出，顺着臀部流下，将抵在solo臀缝里illya的阴茎浸润得水光潋滟。  
哦天哪，他想要这个。Solo想要illya填满他，让他的阴茎因为穴内过量的刺激勃起；想要illya干他的前列腺，让他的腰臀被蔓延的酥麻软化，全身酥软，只剩两根阴茎硬的不得了。这两根阴茎，一根是solo的，为后穴内的渴望而充血、坚硬、发烫；另一根，solo忍不住轻笑，也是他的，却是为对他后穴的渴望而充血、坚硬、发烫。  
3、Solo后面是第一次好了，在Illya异想天开想要把他直接用后面就操射出来的时候，Solo表示：“哦不，Illya，别这样。第一次还是不要这么刺激吧？”  
说完，Solo就发现，说漏嘴了，捂住了眼睛。  
Illya得知这一激动人心的消息，自然只会玩得更high，把Solo操射了。（Solo也是被禁欲太久，又是这么久第一次勃起，第一次被干，心理快感很强吧）  
干完后，Illya表示：“Solo，我很担心我把你的胃口养刁了。毕竟第一次就吃进了这么大、这么完美的一根阴茎，还被他技艺高超地干到了前列腺高潮。不得不承认，你真的是天赋异禀。”  
“我的胃口早就被你养刁了。如果看不到你被我干到哭着射出来，我一整天都会惦记着怎么随时随地把你填满，然后在大家都心照不宣的情况下把你灌满，让你只能夹紧你的小屁股乱扭，所有人都知道你是我的金发美人。”挑衅+刺激=亢奋的Solo，说话也脏了起来。  
“然后你的金发美人会把你干得只用后面就能尖叫着高潮，让所有人都知道你是个大胸翘臀的洋娃娃。”  
“你说的话可真脏。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
“不，我说话可是很有礼貌的——能否斗胆请求您赐予我这个荣幸将您干到哭出来？以及，刚才你说对了，我确实最喜欢这个。”  
“哦天哪，您真是好大的胆子，我倒要看看您到底有几分能耐。”  
4、蒙眼国旗play，Illya眼睛被领带蒙上，Solo在一面国旗上干了他，在Illya即将高潮的时候解开了领带，让他羞耻地射在了国旗上。Illya大为火光。  
题目《我就是喜欢你看不惯我，却不得不和我一起建设社会主义的样子》  
5、Illya表示要教训Solo，也要对他羞耻play，手指伸进Solo菊花搅，说：“里面都是我射进去的东西。”  
然后一边骑乘Solo，一边把Solo size的假丁丁塞进了他的菊花。  
“自己的尺寸感觉怎么样？”  
“……怪怪的，但是不得不承认，你今天真是太火辣了。”  
“可是你却到现在都没有射给我。我在想，你是不是今天一下子就它被惯坏了。”它自然是指正在Solo腹肌上游弋的那根颇具威慑力的阳物。“我们可怜的、刚刚痊愈的小Solo现在是不是没法只靠自己射出来了？”  
在Illya不怀好意的灼热眼神中，Solo感觉自己被烫得口干舌燥，张嘴却发不出声音。  
“Cowboy，你能想象吗？有个名叫Napoleon Solo的美国男人竟然只有在屁股里含着一根假阳具的情况下才能在他男朋友的身体里射出来，是不是很新奇？”  
闻言，Solo的臀肌不受控制地应声紧缩了一记，肠道狠狠地吞了体内的假阳具一口。某种Solo一直拼命压抑的渴望正在体内深处疯狂滋长，顺着神经和血管迅速占领了整个甬道。  
Solo一脸想要。  
这位美国男人并不知道自己此刻的表情有多明显，嘴上还在苍白地负隅顽抗：“Illya，别这样，我们都不想见证这种事情发生的。”  
“我们？‘我们’是谁？我只知道，我想看，而你想要。”  
回答他的是一对猛然将他收入怀中的双手，以及一个裹挟着缠绵与欲望的吻。  
Solo的亲吻总是高明得让Illya歆羡、沉醉。  
陶陶然间，两人的位置对调，Solo翻身将Illya紧紧压在身下。  
Solo的舌头就像他的下体一样勤勤恳恳、老老实实地不老实着。他的下身动作带着狂野的幅度和非人的速度，Illya被动承受着让他无法抵抗的快感，手臂在Solo的背部上下摸索，十指不时紧紧攥住掌下饱满的肌肉。  
与下身的节奏不符，Solo的舌头却以一种缓慢又随性的速度，一下下地整个戳进Illya洞开的口腔内，用舌尖调皮地挑逗他的上颚，Illya在这种瘙痒的刺激下，难得咕噜出一声温驯似小动物被轻挠颈项时发出的呜咽。  
这放松的声音让Solo心中难抑的躁动也被平息了不少，他整个人陷入了一种懒洋洋的舒适，下身的挺动也随着唇舌间小把戏的节奏慢了下来。舌尖侵入到舌根，龟头也随之顶进最深处；舌尖搔过口腔，龟头也随之刮过内壁；直到舌尖撤到对方的下唇，直到龟头堪堪停在穴口；然后，一齐再次进入对方体内。  
Illya半睁着迷离的眼看着Solo一次又一次地贴近他，察觉到Illya的目光，Solo在一次规律的顶送后出其不意地全部抽离了Illya的身体。  
Solo高扬着下颌半眯着眼俯视Illya，然后在对方的目光中送出了一个挑衅又挑逗的笑。Illya还是半睁着眼看着他，但是眼神却清明了许多。  
Solo甚至在对方的目光中吊儿郎当地做了半圈头绕环，仿佛某种小憩后的放松一样懒散地把脸停在Illya的脸前，然后像个茫茫然的醉汉一般倏然垂下头来，嘴唇落在Illya耳畔，“Peril，你能想象吗？有个叫Illya的苏联男人只要被我亲一亲就像喝醉了一样什么都忘了，只会乖乖地躺在我身下张开大腿，你对此有什么想说的吗？”  
在Solo看不到的背后，Illya的长腿正把右脚跟高高举起，然后带着点泄愤的意味又狠又准地落在了还在Solo屁股里的假阳具上，“Mr. Dildo代我表态。”  
Solo被奇袭出一声怪叫，“哦！Illya，你就不能配合点，让我好好干你吗？”  
“哼，这个问题还给你，你就不能别出声好好干我吗？”  
“……不能。”  
“不能。”  
“嗷~”Solo有些挫败地垂头咬了Illya的肩颈一口，留下了两排牙印。  
Illya毫不在意这点不疼不痒的怒气，反而安抚地抚着Solo的后颈，将Solo的头拨向了另一侧肩膀，然后用肩膀顶了顶Solo的嘴，示意他可以再来一下。  
一个没精打采的磨牙发生在了他的肩上。  
“Solo，Cowboy，Napoleon，”Illya一手继续爱抚着Solo的黑发，另一只手却顺着脊柱一路缱绻地向下抚摸，轻轻揉着Solo敏感的腰窝处；右脚跟在他的臀上流连，坏心地浅浅顶弄着整根没入了Solo后庭的柱状物，“既然你说不能好好干我，那是不是该轮到我了？”  
“嘿，宝贝，这可不是这么算的，我还没射给你呢！”Solo的情绪回弹能力一流，边说边用阴茎下流地磨蹭起Illya尚未完全闭合的穴口。  
“我以为你射不出来了，还记得我刚刚讲给你的那个和你重名的美国人的轶闻吗？”  
“谣言，都是谣言，现在我要亲自‘攻’破谣言。”随着话音，Solo攻破了Illya的穴口，将阴茎重重顶了进去，同时，他一手探到身后，夹着假阳具的尾端，猛地拽了出来。  
失策还是蓄谋？Solo明显承受不住这种快感，他原本还能撑住自己身体的两条坚实的大腿陡然失重，整个人紧紧扎进了Illya的怀里，阴茎自然也一下被不受控制的大力顶到了深处，龟头在体重的作用下沉沉破开了紧致的肠道，整个柱身都陷进了又软又暖的温柔乡里。  
这刺激实在来得突然，毫无防备的Illya被顶得骤然张大了双眼，失焦的眼珠跌入了一瞬的失神中，他只得本能地夹紧了臀肌，肠道痉挛着紧紧含住了体内火热坚硬的阴茎。  
Solo前后受创，后方穴内的刺激尚未消退，前方就被肠肉连绵不断地吮了起来，他不得不疯狂地甩了甩头才把射精的欲念甩出了脑海。哦天哪，为了他未来的性福和尊严考虑，如果真的借着后方的快感交代了出来，他就真的没法在Illya面前翻身了。


End file.
